Crepúsculo de Outono
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Sabe por que o pôr do sol é belo? Porque ele é uma parábola do que somos: imensamente belos em nossas cores, imensamente tristes em nosso adeus. [ Anna x Hao ]


**As darkness quicky steals the light**

**That shined within her eyes**

**She slowly swallows all her fear and**

**Soothes her mind with lies**

**Well all she wants and all she needs**

**Are reasons to survive**

**A day in which the sun will take**

**Her artificial light... her light.**

_**(Enquanto a escuridão rapidamente rouba a luz**_

_**Que brilhava em seus olhos**_

_**Ela lentamente engole todos os medos e**_

_**Acalma a mente com mentiras**_

_**Bem, tudo que ela quer e tudo de que ela precisa**_

_**São razões para sobreviver**_

_**Um dia em que o sol levará**_

_**Sua luz artificial... Sua luz.)**_

**Vanessa Carlton, _Paradise._**

**X**

**Crepúsculo de Outono**

Estava bastante escuro para um final de tarde. Nublado, tentou convencer-se a jovem mulher loura, apenas nublado. Mas ela bem sabia que era a chuva que se aproximava, e não demoraria muito para que começasse a cair.

Andava como se caminhasse por um sonho. A cada novo passo que dava, esquecia-se do anterior. Era uma trilha de terra que ela jamais vira antes. Não sabia dizer onde estava. Não sabia dizer como voltaria para casa. Não sabia para onde estava indo. E não se importava.

Anna Kyouyama andava, se sentido leve como a muito não sentira.

E então começou a chover.

"Droga," murmurou ela, começando a correr. Não sabia para onde, não sabia o que estava procurando. Algum tipo de abrigo para a chuva, supunha.

E algum tipo de abrigo apareceu.

Era uma casinha, perdida bem no final da estrada de terra. Lá dentro ela podia ver uma chama brilhar — uma lareira, provavelmente. Correu para lá, tentando proteger o rosto da chuva que o fustigava, e bateu na porta.

**X**

A velha senhora levantou-se. "Mais um perdido," ela pensou, com uma mistura de cansaço e carinho. Estava habituada a aquilo. Muito habituada.

Abriu a porta com um sorriso e encontrou uma jovem loura que tremia de frio. Estava encharcada da cabeça aos pés, mas alguma coisa na expressão dela fez com que a senhora não sentisse pena do pequeno corpo enregelado. Talvez fossem os olhos frios, eternos. Talvez fosse a boca, apertada numa linha fina para que o queixo não batesse.

"Bem vinda, minha jovem." Falou, com doçura. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Kyouyama Anna," ela respondeu prontamente. "posso me abrigar da chuva?"

**X**

Em breve, Anna estava enrolada num cobertor, na frente da lareira. Era um lugar muito aconchegante, aquela casa. Parecia perfeita para abrigar viajantes perdidos.

A velha senhora ofereceu-lhe uma xícara com uma bebida quente, que a jovem imediatamente aceitou. Bebeu um gole e sentiu que todo o interior agradecia. Estava num lugar melhor agora.

Mas estranhamente não conseguia se lembrar de onde estava antes.

"Se é que posso perguntar, Anna," A senhora sentou-se numa poltrona, levando consigo uma caneca com a mesma bebida quente. "O que fazia correndo no meio da chuva?"

Anna passou um minuto forçando a mente. O que fazia correndo no meio da chuva? _O que fazia correndo no meio da chuva?_

"Eu... estava dando uma volta." Balbuciou.

"Uma volta?"

"Fui até o rio, depois decidi dar uma volta." Havia mais certeza na voz desta vez.

"Ahhh..." a velha falou, apoiando as costas no espaldar da poltrona. A voz estava cheia de compreensão. "E o que você fazia no rio?"

Anna achou que a velha estava sendo muito petulante e tomou outro gole da bebida quente, sentindo que o tato voltava à ponta dos dedos. Mas o eco da pergunta não a abandonou.

O que fazia no rio? _O que fazia no rio_? As lembranças pareciam vagas e incertas.

"_O que você fazia no rio, Anna?_"

"Fui lavar meus pecados."

**X**

**Era uma Anna de anos atrás, a que vestia o vestido branco de noiva. Seus cabelos louros haviam sido amarrados num coque elegante, e a maquiagem destacava os olhos negros. Era uma Anna quase irreal aquela que andava lentamente entre os convidados até o altar.**

**Parou, dando o braço ao noivo. Yoh Asakura sorriu para ela. Yoh Asakura sempre sorria para ela. E ela sentia o coração apertar por não poder sorrir de volta.**

**O padre começou a falar, mas ela não ouvia. Não podia estar falando dela. Aquele casamento não podia ser dela.**

**Não podia casar com Yoh Asakura se sequer conseguia sorrir de volta para ele.**

**Baixou os olhos para o tapete. Não era digna daquele casamento. Não queria estar lá. Queria estar lá fora, junto com o homem que, ela tinha certeza, observava tudo através da janela da igreja.**

**Então houve uma longa pausa, e ela percebeu que era sua vez de falar.**

"**Aceito."**

**X**

"Pecados, Anna?" Perguntou a velha senhora com tranqüilidade, e tomou um longo gole de seu chá. Ela tinha um sorriso caloroso como o fogo que ardia na lareira.

"Sim," A jovem sentiu as palavras engasgarem na garganta. Prendera aquilo em si por tanto tempo, que agora tinha dificuldades de falar. "Eu tenho uma vida maravilhosa e não sou feliz com ela. Não sou digna dela."

"Todos nós desejamos mais do que temos. É humano." A senhora falou com simplicidade.

"Você não entende!" Explodiu a loura, com os olhos fixos no fogo. "O meu marido— meu marido——"

"Algum problema com o seu marido?" Perguntou calmamente.

"Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu não sou digna dele. Não o mereço."

"Então ele não foi uma boa escolha?"

"Não fui eu quem escolhi," ela falou com os olhos fixos no fogo. "questões familiares. Quando digo que fomos noivos por muitos anos, quero dizer desde a mais tenra idade. Mas... ele ainda seria uma boa escolha — se fosse _minha _escolha. Não o mereço— não o mereço..."

"E quem você acha que ele merece?"

"Alguém que o ame."

**X**

"**Anna? Está tudo bem?"**

**A mulher virou-se de repente, deixando cair todos os papéis da escrivaninha. Já fazia mais de um mês desde o casamento, mas ainda não conseguira se acostumar com o fato de que agora dividia seu quarto com alguém. Abaixou-se para recolher os papéis rapidamente.**

"**Sim, está tudo bem."**

"**Antes eu nunca conseguia assustá-la, Anna, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou. Aquela não parecia a Anna se sempre, derrubando papéis.**

"**Eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar." Foi a resposta seca. "Obrigada." Pegou a pilha de papéis que o marido lhe estendeu e recolocou sobre a escrivaninha.**

"**Que papéis são estes?" ele perguntou, sorrindo. **

**Anna colocou as mãos sobre a folha branca no topo, numa tentativa de proteger o que estava oculto entre as outras folhas.**

"**Nada. Decidi por ordem na escrivaninha, jogar fora os papéis inúteis." Ela falou depressa. Porque ele não parava de sorrir? Não sabia como aquele sorriso inocente a feria.**

**Yoh riu e passou a mão na cabeça da esposa. Aquela sim parecia Anna — pondo ordem, jogando fora o inútil, sendo o mais prática possível.**

"**E posso perguntar em que estava pensando antes de eu entrar?" ele perguntou, começando a andar para a porta.**

**Anna inclinou-as para frente, sem olhá-lo. Doía ter que mentir para Yoh. Doía muito mais quando ele estava com aquele sorriso lindo estampado no rosto.**

"**Em você, Yoh."**

**Ele sorriu com ternura e deixou o quanto dos dois. Anna sentiu que o peito apertava. Tirou o porta-retrato oculto no meio dos papéis e encarou a foto dentro dele. O rosto que lhe sorria podia perfeitamente ser Yoh, se não fosse pelo cabelo, visivelmente mais longo, e pela expressão de tranqüila ferocidade.**

**Abraçou contra o peito a foto de Hao Asakura.**

**X**

A compreensão se espalhou mais uma vez pelo rosto da velha senhora. "Uma vida maravilhosa, mas não foi você que escolheu viver."

"Não entenda mal — eu poderia ter recusado o noivado, tantos anos atrás, quando me fizeram a proposta. Eu achei que amava Yoh, na época. Eu achei errado."

"E quando percebeu o erro?"

"Quando conheci Hao Asakura."

A velha revirou os olhos e sorriu, entendendo tudo de imediato. Mesmo tendo uma idéia da resposta, tinha que manter a jovem falando, e por isso, perguntou: "Quem é Hao Asakura?"

"Meu cunhado." Respondeu ela, os olhos perdidos numa lembrança. "Eu o conheci antes do casamento. Ele e Yoh eram inimigos. Foi uma luta que eu não escolhi lutar, num lado que eu não escolhi estar. Mas era o lado certo."

"Que quer dizer com isso?"

"Sei que eu estava do lado certo, mas não foi o lado que eu escolhi... foi o lado que escolheram por mim." Anna afundou o rosto entre as mãos. "Eu tinha que permanecer ao lado de Yoh."

"Mas queria estar do lado de Hao."

Anna fez que sim fracamente com a cabeça.

**X**

**"Você é um boa mentirosa, Anna."**

**Mais uma vez ela se assustou, mas dessa vez voltou-se em direção à janela. Hao estava sentado lá, com uma expressão de absoluta calma.**

"**Não é algo de que me orgulhe." Ela falou com frieza, tentando esconder o porta retrato novamente.**

"**Pois deveria. Foi uma habilidade que desenvolveu para conseguir manter sua vida."**

"**Uma vida que não quero manter." Ela respondeu, e ele sorriu. Era um sorriso completamente diferente do de Yoh — ela se identificava e se encontrava naquele curvar de lábios. Não doía, não machucava. Muito pelo contrário.**

"**Pois então mude. Venha comigo, Anna!" Hao falou, avançando um passo. Ela imediatamente recuou um.**

"**Você sabe a resposta, Hao. Não. Não posso deixar para trás tudo que construí até hoje."**

"**Você odeia tudo que construiu até hoje."**

**Anna cerrou os punhos com força.**

"**Você é uma mulher infeliz, Anna. Infeliz e presa."**

"**Fora, Hao." Aquela proposta a tentava. Até demais. Quando ele deu mais um passo na direção dela, e ainda outro, Anna não fez menção de recuar. Quando estavam a centímetros, ela afinal perguntou, "Que vai fazer?"**

"**Adivinhe..." Ele respondeu, segurando a pelos ombros e se aproximando ainda mais. No último segundo, ela o deteve. Se não o fizesse, teria de mentir para Yoh de novo. Teria de fazer como sempre fazia.**

"**Fora, Hao." Ela repetiu.**

**Foi a vez de Hao cerrar os punhos. Se Anna achava que ela era a única a ser machucada, se enganava. "O maior pecado, Anna, não é mentir para Yoh. É não amá-lo. E isso não tem mais volta."**

**Ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele. "Tem. Vamos parar de nos ver. Vamos esquecer um a outro."**

"**São coisas impossíveis, Anna."**

"**Não, não são!" Ela quase gritou, fechando os olhos com força. "Não podemos continuar com isso!"**

"**Veremos um ao outro em nossos sonhos, sempre"**

**X**

"A avó de Yoh, Kino, nos mandou para morar numa velha pousada abandonada." Ela falou, de repente, quando a conversa morreu. "As instruções que eu tinha recebido era para reviver a pousada, transformá-la num negócio. Foi o que fiz."

"É o que você gosta de fazer?"

Anna suspirou.

"Não. Como tudo o mais na minha vida, é o que foi escolhido para mim."

"Mas não é um bom trabalho?"

"Devem existir pessoas que sonham com isso. Eu não sou uma delas." Fechou os olhos. Seu sonho sempre fora viver tranqüilamente sem trabalhar. Caso isso não fosse possível, ela estaria feliz com qualquer coisa que desafiasse sua inteligência. Dona de pousada não atendia a nenhuma das duas coisas.

"Sabe me dizer porque?" A velha inclinou-se para a frente.

"Eu morava na pousada, também. Com esse tipo de trabalho, tinha de ficar lá o dia todo. Junto com meu marido. Era impossível escapar da rotina — a cada segundo, Yoh estava lá para me lembrar de que éramos casados, de que eu era prisioneira."

Houve um minuto de silêncio, que apenas o crepitar do fogo e a chuva preencheram. Então, a senhora perguntou:

"Anna, você fez alguma escolha na sua vida? Qualquer uma?"

A jovem pensou por alguns segundos. "Hao me ofereceu uma mudança. Eu decidi não mudar, isso é considerado uma escolha."

**X**

**Anna virou o rosto e começou a caminhar na direção da porta. Hao segurou-lhe o pulso.**

"**Você sabe que sair daqui não vai mudar nada." Ele falou.**

"**Pois eu escolho não mudar, Hao! Pela primeira vez, estou fazendo uma escolha por mim mesma!" ela gritou, livrando o pulso. Surpreso, ele recuou um passo, depois, sorriu tristemente.**

"**Então seremos os dois infelizes."**

"**Você falou em pecado," Anna cortou. "eu vou meu purificar. Vou lavar meus pecados no rio. Vou recomeçar."**

"**Diga o que quiser, eu chamo de resignação."**

"**Pois eu escolho me resignar."**

"**Para uma primeira escolha, eu diria que é uma muito ruim. Uma escolha que não muda nada." Hao cerrou os punhos. Se resignar não combinava com Anna. Ele não podia aceitar que uma mulher forte como aquela ficasse presa ao destino de ser a dona de uma pousada, com um marido preguiçoso.**

**Houve uma pausa, então, ela murmurou:**

"**Não. Vai mudar muita coisa."**

**E deixou o quarto.**

**X**

A itako afundou a cabeça nas mãos. O que tinha feito depois disso? _Como tinha acabado correndo na chuva?_

"Quando ele te ofereceu isso, Anna?"

"Hoje de manhã. Logo depois, eu fui para o rio, me purificar."

"E o que aconteceu no rio?"

O que aconteceu no rio? _O que aconteceu no rio?_

"Eu fiz uma escolha."

**X**

**O brilhante e ardente sol do meio dia lentamente se dissolveu numa tarde fresca e clara. O calor já não era insuportável, nem a luz. Todas as nuvens se afastaram, revelando um céu azul-profundo.**

**Mas Anna não deixou de fitar o rio, mergulhada em pensamentos, até que este azul profundo começasse a dar lugar para os tons róseos e alaranjados do pôr-do-sol.**

'**_Eu queria ser como a água._' Pensou ela.**

'**_A água é submetida a todo o tipo de violência durante o dia. Mas chega a noite, sobe a maré, vem a espuma... no dia seguinte já não há resquícios de nada que ela tenha passado._' Deixou um pouco da água passar entre seus dedos. Naquela época do ano, o rio parecia não ter fundo.**

'_Eu queria ficar neste rio para sempre...'_

**Desviou os olhos do rio e fitou o céu. Lembrava-se de apenas uma das frases que o padre dissera em seu casamento:**

_**... Até que a morte os separe.**_

**Fechou os olhos com força quando mergulhou as pernas, até a altura dos joelhos, nas águas do rio. Sentiu como se a correnteza gelada fosse um milhão de agulhas que perfuravam sua pele, sem qualquer piedade.**

'**_Não quero voltar para casa. Não vou voltar para casa._ _Vou ficar neste rio para sempre._'**

**Prendeu a respiração e submergiu o resto do corpo. **

'**Até que a morte os separe'.**

**Já estavam separados há muito tempo, e naquele momento ela cumpriu a outra metade da sentença.**

**X**

Anna fitou a velha senhora nos olhos. Recostada na cadeira, a anciã tomou um longo gole de chá, tranqüila. Agora estava acabando, a menina já tinha entendido.

"Eu estou morta." Ela falou em voz alta. Não era uma pergunta. Não era um lamento. Era apenas uma afirmação.

A velha sorriu. "Então eu fiz meu trabalho direito. Agora não irá se tornar uma alma errante. É aqui que nos despedimos, Anna." E estendeu a mão. A jovem mulher encarou a mão por um longo tempo ates de apertá-la.

"Muito obrigada." Falou, sentindo que começava a parecer transparente. Iria para o Grande Espírito agora. Iria para bem longe. Porém, antes que sumisse, a velha ainda lhe sussurrou:

"Você fez uma escolha, foi o que disse. Acha que foi uma boa escolha, Anna?"

Ela sorriu sinceramente pela primeira vez em muito tempo. "Ainda não tenho certeza, mas que coisa maravilhosa é saber que fui eu quem escolheu."

E desapareceu no ar.

**X**

Hm... Acho que devo algumas explicações aqui.

Se bem que acho que ficaria mais legal simplesmente dizer "HAHAHAHAHA! DEDUZAM POR SI MESMOS! Ou será que não dá? Se eu lhe oferecesse uma moeda por seus pensamentos, ainda receberia troco! Huhuhuhu..." Mas, bem, acho que eu ia levar pedrada. FD

Sim, a Anna está morta. A velha era o intermediário, a pessoa que deveria fazê-la compreender que morreu. mas simplesmente dizer isso a ela causaria uma negação, então tem que ter todo um processo para que ela entenda e aceite, para que não se torne um espírito errante.

A idéia estava martelando na minha cabeça já há alguns dias. Eu a escrevi em uma noite e passei para a beta-Lila. Ficou mais uns dias no pc sofrendo uma modificações para depois ser betada de novo e então postada. XD

Ah, e quanto ao título... eu queria que fosse 'Réquiem', mas já tinha uma fic com o memso título e pensei que seria acusada de plágio. Quanto ao título atual, só posso dizer que o outono é o ano que entardece, e o crepúsculo é o outono do dia. Que? Não entenderam? "HAHAHAHAHA! DEDUZAM POR SI MESMOS! Ou será que não dá? Se eu lhe oferecesse uma moeda por seus pensamentos, ainda receberia troco! Huhuhuhu..."

Agora, Adeus!

Heaven's Demon


End file.
